


If We Meet Again

by ciph3r



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Eventual Fluff, Everybody goes to the same university, M/M, Mild Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciph3r/pseuds/ciph3r
Summary: After a drunken night at a party, Ushijima starts to notice social outcast, Satori Tendou, much more than before.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

I think I zoned out for most of the night to be honest. I remember the volleyball match we had earlier in the day and being rushed out for drinks after we won but that's about it. So I'm not sure how or why we were all sitting on a grassy hill drunk off our heads but I won't say that it's not the most fun I've had in a while. Behind me I hear somebody, who I think is Koushi Sugawara, start to hand out beer bottles. One of the younger students, Hinata I think it was, makes himself known by holding one of the ice cold beers to my neck. The sudden coolness sends a shiver down my spine, making me jerk away suddenly.  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry maybe I shouldn't have done that." Hinata says, he seems kind of panicked when he sits down and hands me the bottle.  
"It's fine." I say, and it's true. If I wasn't already sobering up before, I certainly am now.  
Hinata sits with his legs tucked into him. He looks a mess from all the drinking earlier and he's shivering, wrapping his boyfriend's old high school jersey tightly around him. He talks quickly and excitedly though about todays match and I'm barely listening, distracted by the moon. It's already quite dark so it stands out well. I spend some time staring, maybe ten minutes, maybe more, before Hinata tugs on my arm. As I'm looking up I think 'oh no' because I can see two boys coming towards us. Ryuunosuke Tanaka and Yuu Nishinoya, arms wrapped around each other and both completely out of it. I assumed they'd be having fun because this seems like their type of scene, but seeing them coming in my direction was not at all what I wanted.  
"Hey! Ushijima! Shoyo! Come join us!" Noya yelled, slurring his words.  
"Yeah don't just sit there!" Tanaka agreed, also yelling.  
Neither me or Hinata moved, waiting for them to get closer and when they did we were immediately roped into a party game. I'm not surprised this happened. Actually I was kind of expecting it. What I wasn't expecting was the game they suggested. Spin the fucking bottle. I hadn't played that since the start of high school and I'm not exactly planning on doing it now but of course, nobody's going to let that slide.  
"Oh come on dude it's just a bit of fun." Tanaka laughs, leaning on the shorter boy beside him. I'm tugged gently on my sleeve and I see Hinata standing up.  
"It won't be too bad. Plus I'm sure they're only suggesting this because it'll give them a chance with Kiyoko, so there'll be no harm in humouring them." He tells me with a smile before skipping off. He's right I guess, no harm in it. Nothing bad could come from it and it might be fun to play it after this long. I stand up, wobbling a bit as I haven't completely sobered up yet, and make my way over to them. There's maybe close to fifty people in our group. Not as many as there were earlier, but it's still a lot I guess. Everyone gathers in a huge circle and we use one of Nishinoya's many empty beer bottles. And so the game starts.


	2. Spin the Bottle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game begins but it's a bit different to how Ushijima remembers it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to write it in first person from this chapter onwards :)

Ushijima remembers Spin the Bottle slightly differently. What he remembers is a simple game you'd play when you were younger. Whoever it lands on you'd kiss. That's about it. But Nishinoya wanted to go a bit further.

"Ok, ok here's the deal. Whoever it lands on, they have to make out for...two minutes!" he says loudly, laughing. Two minutes seems like quite a long time but nobody seems to object. Everybody around Ushijima is talking about who they want to land on. He can hear people fussing over landing on Sugawara. A lot of people actually, he's liked enough though so it's not surprising. Somewhere to his left he can hear Kenma, Hinata's boyfriend, trying to convince him not to play.

"I don't see the problem, Kenma. It's just a game." Hinata says, giggling.  
"Well I don't really want you kissing other people." Kenma replies after a moment. Ushijima assumes he's playing a game on the switch he carries everywhere.  
"I'll just land on you every time then!"  
Ushijima isn't sure Hinata has played the game because he knows that isn't how it works.

On his right, he can hear a really distinctive laugh. He ignores it until he realises that laughter is getting louder. Kuroo sits down smoothly beside him, followed by his friend Bokuto and another dark haired boy. Akaashi was it? He doesn't say a whole lot compared to Bokuto, but the times Ushijima has talked to him he's been pleasant enough.   
"I hope you don't mind us sitting here." Kuroo says from beside him. I don't reply. It's not that Ushijima doesn't want them there but, they're so loud and attract a lot of attention because of this. He notices though that Kuroo's words are perfect. He doesn't sound like someone who's been drinking.

They start talking about who's going to spin who. Kuroo keeps talking about wanting to land on this blonde from his chemistry class, while Bokuto won't shut up about spinning Akaashi. Kuroo then turns, possibly hoping to include Ushijima in their conversation.  
"Who do you wanna spin?" Kuroo asks him. He hasn't thought about it though. He doesn't really want to land on anyone.   
"Not sure." he replies. Probably not the response Kuroo was looking for. The black haired boy opened his mouth to say something before he noticeably focuses on someone at the other side of the circle.   
Ushijima looked over to see what caught his eye and then he saw him. Satori Tendou. He was sitting awkwardly, alone. He wasn't sure why Tendou would be here. Who invited him? He doesn't seem to have any friends.  
Kuroo turns again to face him.   
"Is he playing?" he asks.  
"Looks like it." Ushijima says. If Tendou wasn't playing, he wouldn't be sitting there.  
"God, I feel bad for whoever spins him then." Kuroo snickers, still staring at Tendou.

Finally the game starts. First to spin was Nishinoya and he got a dark haired girl that Ushijima didn't recognise. Then it was Hinata, who got a boy called Kageyama, which left Kenma less that pleased. Then some girls from the science department went, then Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo, who managed to spin the blonde he talked about. Finally it was his turn. Everybody was watching him. He grabbed the glass bottle and spun it as hard as he could. It went round and round for what seemed like forever, before finally stopping. Everyone around him was staring between him and the person on the other end. He looked up to see who he got and just his luck, he spun Tendou.


End file.
